My Girl
by AOBZ
Summary: "Olivia reached her hand out, and gently placed it on the door. She looked into Alex's eyes and saw fear, and that's when she knew."     A/O Femslash. As always !
1. Chapter 1

I'm baaaaack! And of course, I had to write a hurt/comfort fic. They're the easiest to write. This is the first I've written in like... three years or so, so be gentle! But any constructive criticism is, of course, always welcome. And I would love to feel the love in the form of any reviews/comments/feedback. They make me happy :) I hope you are all doing very well today and I hope you enjoy the story! I'm having a lot of fun writing this one. I'm super excited to be back!

PS- This is part 1. I have no idea how many parts there will be. Probably only 2 or 3 I think.

Disclaimer: They're clearly not mine because if they were, the show would have had a hell of a lot more rainbow in the show :)

* * *

><p>Olivia was grinning. She couldn't help it. Today was a fantastic day. It was Friday, which meant she had the next two days off, she'd just finished the paperwork on the perp she and Elliot had caught today which meant she wouldn't have to do any of that this weekend, and she was now walking down the hall to Alex's apartment where she would find out how many years their last perp had gotten. She was particularly eager to hear what the sentence was for this one because this guy was a disgusting slimeball- one of the more disgusting perps she'd had to deal with. She was sure he'd get life. Realistically, she could have just called their ADA to find out, but she wanted to hear those beautiful words (life sentence) in person. Alex had a sharp memory and she'd be able to walk Olivia through the court proceedings as if it were happening live. Plus, the brunette had to admit that her co-worker looked really cute walking around the room and animatedly relating what had happened. Alex was always really eager and excited to tell her what happened.<p>

This was a recent thing, Alex recounting the court cases for Olivia. The brunette had made a passing remark one time that one of the things she regretted most about her job is the fact that she never got to sit in on the court cases and watch the men get sentenced. She regretted that because she wanted the satisfaction of watching them get put away.

She hadn't expected Alex to offer to recount the events, but when the blonde insisted she was more than happy to, Olivia eagerly agreed. So, for the last few weeks, Olivia had been visiting Alex during her lunch break to hear how things were progressing in court. The blonde walked around the room retelling the goings-on of the day, and Olivia sat back and secretly smiled when Alex got really into it. The blonde was really cute sometimes because her emotions would come out, and she would either get really angry or really excited, the latter usually when she was getting to the conviction.

Deep down Olivia knew she was starting to like these visits for more than just the news of what was happening in the court, but she never admitted that to Alex. Hell, she'd been hiding the fact that she liked the woman for years, only now she was finding it more difficult because she saw her so often. But, she couldn't stop herself from coming to see the blonde. She was attracted to her, and she liked the personal time they spent together. She never really hesitated going to see her.

Olivia pulled herself from her thoughts and paused before her co-worker's door. Alex hadn't exactly invited her here. She had come because she hadn't found her at her office. It was odd for Alex not to be at work, but Olivia figured the blonde just wanted to rest. It had been a long week for both of them, and Alex had confessed that she was looking forward to the weekend. This morning they had agreed to meet later in her office to discuss the trial and conviction, and when Olivia was told Alex had gone home, the brunette got in her car and drove here- without even really thinking about it. However, now that she was face-to-face with the white door, she wasn't sure if she should knock. What if Alex was sleeping? Olivia checked her watch to be sure: 7:30 pm. She doubted the blonde would be asleep at this hour. What if she was interrupting? But if Alex had plans, she wouldn't have told the detective to "just drop by whenever". Should she really be coming to her home? After all, they weren't really friends. Would Alex find it weird that she came to her home? Olivia shook her head and finally just raised her hand and knocked on the door.

She waited.

Nothing.

She bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not to knock again or go. She waited another minute. As she turned to go, she heard movement on the other side of the door. It kind of sounded like a piece of furniture being moved over hardwood floor. She turned around to once again face the door and gently called out Alex's name.

"It's me." She said.

She heard the blonde clear her throat.

"I'm not feeling very well Liv. Do you mind if we meet up tomorrow?"

Olivia knew as soon as she heard her voice that something was wrong. Something was going on. Alex's voice was never that strained, ever. Her voice never cracked, and yet it had as she spoke.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help. Can I come in?"

Olivia was trying to buy time, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe Alex had a cold or was upset and didn't want her to see. She wasn't quite sure what it was. People's voices cracked when they were crying, so maybe that's what it was. It made sense. Alex was very private and if the woman had been crying she wouldn't want Olivia to know. But then the brunette wanted to know why she'd been crying.

"No. Just go home Liv."

"I'm not going home until I see that you're okay."

Olivia heard her move around and for a second everything went quiet. Then, she heard the deadbolt. The brunette reached into her jacket and gripped her gun. The door opened a foot and Alex stuck her head out.

"Look Olivia, I'm fine. I appreciate the concern but I just want to relax and go to bed. We can talk tomorrow."

To anyone else, Alex probably would have been convincing. But that nagging feeling in Olivia's gut just wouldn't leave her alone. She took a step forward and Alex moved to block the opening in the door. Olivia reached her hand out, and gently placed it on the door. She looked into Alex's eyes and saw fear, and that's when she knew.

* * *

><p>Ps- Not gonna lie, one of my biggest pet peeves is people who put this under story alert but don't review. I love that you love my story enough to want to follow it, but I just think as a general courtesy to those who wrote it, you should leave something to encourage them to continue! I'm sure the other writers here can at least identify a little with that statement! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my pretties! Here is part 2! I hope you enjoy it. I'm fucking exhausted but I still managed to spit this out. I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if there are some grammatical or spelling errors. I have re-read it twice but I'm literally half asleep so it's a bit like asking a drunk to proofread your work lol. If you want to show your love, leave me a quick message! :) have a great Wednesday! (or Thursday, depending on where you are)

* * *

><p>Olivia braced herself. She felt like she was moving in slow motion. She stepped back and with a mental countdown, Olivia prepared herself.<p>

1.

Olivia looked at Alex and tried to tell her with her eyes what she was going to do. Alex swallowed hard and her eyes widened, desperately trying to tell her no without actually shaking her head. The brunette turned and shifted her body so that the right side was aligned with the door. She could feel her body tense.

2.

As her mind mentally said the word, Olivia could hear the blood rushing through her ears. She crouched slightly. Her heart was pumping and the adrenaline had spiked in her body. She was ready.

3.

Her left foot sprang her forward and she used the entire right side of her body to burst the door open.

At the last second, Alex had managed to slip free of his grip and step out of the way. He had been distracted, sneaking a peek out of the peephole. When everything got quiet, he got nervous. He wanted to know what was happening. He didn't even have the chance to react before the door slammed against him.

Olivia felt the ache of having rammed her entire right side against the door, but when she heard a loud groan and the door slam against something, she knew it had been worth it. She thrust the door open and pushed Alex back. She put herself between the blonde and whoever was in the apartment. She threw the door closed and found a man about 6'2 clutching his nose and looking furious. There was something vaguely familiar about him. Before she could come up with why, he raised his arm. Without even thinking, Olivia kicked him in the stomach. He slammed back against the wall with a thud.

Letting go of his now bleeding nose, the man pushed himself forward and lunged at the detective. He managed to hit her in the jaw with his fist, but when he brought his other fist up to hit her in the side, she blocked it. He managed to land one more blow to the left side of her ribs before Olivia kicked him hard in the knee and slammed his head on the coffee table. The man was temporarily dazed so Olivia took the opportunity to cuff him. She dropped him to the floor and, panting, slowly stood. Then a thought frantically came to her mind: Alex. Olivia whipped around and jogged over to the blonde. She found Alex fighting back tears and biting her lower lip.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who the hell is this guy?"

Alex was saved from answering when the door burst open. Elliot and Fin came in, both having looks of concern on their faces. Olivia nodded that they were okay.

"What happened?"

Alex took a deep breath and cleared her throat. With the men here, she forced herself to be more professional.

"He followed me home or… or he was already here I'm not sure. He was waiting for me around the corner. I didn't even see him. He just rushed me when I opened the door."

Fin frowned slightly.

"Around the hallway corner." Alex explained.

Olivia turned to Alex. "Did he touch you?"

Alex looked down, and when she looked back up and met Olivia's eye, the detective knew all she needed to know.

"That son of a bitch."

Olivia turned with the intention of kicking that asshole right where he deserved it, but she was held back by someone's firm grip. When she looked back, she found Alex holding her shirt.

"Stay here with me." She whispered.

Olivia's heart broke. All of her anger melted away and she nodded, wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders. She pulled her into a warm embrace, and Alex welcomed the comfort. She needed it.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know. He came at me after I walked in the door." Olivia explained.

The men walked over and found their perp unconscious.

"Damn Liv."

When they yanked him up, his head rolled forward. Elliot smacked the side of the perp's cheek with his hand.

"Yo. Wake up."

The man groaned and lifted his head slightly. It was with that motion that it hit Olivia.

"Oh my God. It's his brother."

She felt Alex's body tense. She let go of the blonde, guiding the woman so that she stood behind her protective stance. She felt Alex grip the bottom of her shirt.

"What?"

"It's Marcus' brother. The sicko Alex just put away today."

Fin turned to him.

"So, you come to get a little revenge on our ADA?"

The man, now alert, glared at him. Fin glared right back.

"We don't take too kindly to people messin' with our own. You're gonna get some real nice treatment. Let's go."

Both men shoved him forward. Olivia gripped Alex's side and took a step backwards. When the man went to look over at them, Elliot pushed his right side.

"Don't you look at them."

Elliot led him out while Fin held back for a second.

"Are you two gonna be okay?"

Olivia nodded on behalf of both women.

"Yeah. Thanks Fin. How did you know to come?"

Fin gestured in Alex's direction.

"She called us when you were takin' care of him. We just happened to be eating nearby."

Olivia nodded. Fin gave a soft smile and left, closing the door behind him. When the door closed, the women stood quietly for a moment. Olivia waited, and when she was sure they had entered the elevator, she turned to Alex.

The blonde was staring at the floor, unable to meet her gaze. Olivia gently cupped the side of her neck. She tried to nudge her into looking up, but Alex shook her head.

"Talk to me. Please."

At the sound of Olivia pleading voice, the blonde burst into tears. She had been holding it in since the moment she'd seen her. She had wanted to be held, comforted, but she'd had to be strong. Now, alone in the apartment, she could no longer hold it together. She hurt, she ached, she felt dirty, violated, angry, scared. The sobs racked her body harder when she felt Olivia's strong embrace wrap around her. Enveloped by the woman's arms, Alex sobbed into her, clinging to her until her legs gave out.

The brunette held her tight, and when she felt Alex's body lose its strength, she tightened her grip and slid down the wall. She pulled Alex into her lap, tears running down her own cheeks, as she worked to comfort the sobbing woman. Her heart broke for her, and she felt such incredible guilt for not having been here to protect her. She also felt anger deep down, and she wanted to kill that mother fucker for touching Alex. But, right now, as the blonde clung to her shirt and cried in her neck, she wanted nothing more than to wrap the woman in a comforting embrace and soothe her into a safe place- and that's exactly what she was doing.

She rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back in big circles and telling her she was safe now. She whispered promises and gave her gentle kisses on the temple, even though she wasn't sure she should. She didn't know if Alex would think that was weird, but right now it felt right, so she did it.

Finally the blonde quieted down, with only a random hiccough or shiver shaking her body. Olivia continued to rub her back with her right hand, while her left hand held her tight in place. The blonde sniffled, and when she calmed down, she became embarrassed. She thought about how awful she must look. Instead of doing something about it, she snuggled into the comforting embrace for a few more minutes, until she could no longer ignore her need for a Kleenex.

"Where are you going?"

Alex cleared her throat and gently got up.

"I just need a Kleenex." She said quietly.

Olivia watched her from the floor, observing the way the woman hugged herself tight. Alex blew her nose a few times before making her way to the kitchen. Olivia got up and watched as the woman leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms. She looked at the floor before looking over at Olivia. Tears sprang to her eyes when she made contact with the brunette's.

Olivia gave a small smile and walked over. She embraced the woman again, trying to provide whatever comfort she could. Alex hugged her back, giving a small sigh. Olivia pulled back and tucked some of the blonde's hair behind her ear. She gave her a gentle smile.

"Hey."

Alex forced a smile, but was having trouble keeping eye contact.

"Do you want to talk?"

Alex could feel the tears coming to her eyes again. She bit her lip and shook her head. She didn't want to talk at all.

"Okay." Olivia whispered.

She reached out and rested a hand on Alex's forearm, but when she did, the woman seemed to tense. She took a step forward but the blonde inched away.

"Alex?"

"I don't really want to be touched right now."

"Oh."

Olivia couldn't help the hurt the flowed through her body. She took a step back and nodded. She forced the tears back and stood awkwardly. She didn't know what to do. Had she made her uncomfortable? Had she pushed her too much?

The women stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say to the other. Alex felt guilty, but she had to be honest. She really didn't want to be touched. She felt dirty. She felt like she wanted to run. She wanted to get away. She felt trapped. She didn't want to be here. She looked over at her hallway and snapped her head away. A flash came into her mind about what he had done to her there, how he had touched her and the things he had said. She shook her head and paced the kitchen.

"I want to get out of here. I don't want to be in here. I want to get out."

"Are you okay Alex? What's going on?"

"I don't want to be here Liv. I feel disgusting. I feel dirty. I can't stop thinking about what happened and this place just reminds me of it. Please. Take me out of here."

Olivia nodded. She grabbed their coats and they left the apartment. She led the way to her car and helped Alex in. She made her way to the driver's side, got in, and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I'm SO sorry! For whatever freaking reason, I'm no longer getting your guys' reviews in my e-mail account so I totally just stopped writing because I thought this story sucked and you guys didn't like it and that's why you weren't reviewing (that is a huge hint that people don't like your story: no reviews lol). But then I got a PM and was told to keep writing, so I was like okay, if I have at least one reader, I'll keep writing. So I started to write and then I just decided to look at my story because I was curious about readers and if my story really did suck, and I saw I was still getting a lot of views so I'm like wtf, are people just ditching out on the reviews? that's pooey. So I go and look, and then I see I have like 8 (or whatever amount) reviews! So I've like torn up my hotmail account searching for like my emails showing me the reviews but I'm not getting them anymore! I checked my blocked list but it doesn't show FF on the blocked list. Has FF stopped sending emails for reviews? Am I the only one having this problem? Now I feel super guilty for blaming you guys when it was my fault!

Anyways, I literally scrambled all day today to produce this chapter because I feel so insanely bad that you have waited a whole month (I honestly hate it when people write and don't update for like months, and I feel so bad that I inadvertently turned into one of those people). Also, I apologise for assuming no one reviewed! This chapter goes out to NewJustice, Eljh55, tuesboomer, litafan82, Cmoni, GSRCSILVR25, Kikilia14, hereisaheart, .spirit, and bristow1965 for being so awesome and reviewing, and waiting patiently for me. This is my apology chapter for you guys! Hope you like it. I made it extra awesome for you. I hope you think so too. Please forgive any confusions or mistakes. I did, after all, write this in one day. I re-read it twice to try and clear things up and make sure I made sense, but I probably missed things because it is 11pm now and I'm tired lol.

Anyways, this goes up tonight. Again, so sorry! if anyone has had similar problems, please let me know how to fix it if you know!

* * *

><p>Alex looked out the window and watched the trees and houses fly by as Olivia drove them wherever she was driving them. Alex had no idea where they were going, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get away, and she knew she was safe with the detective. She closed her eyes and hugged herself tight, trying to clear her mind. It was only when she felt the car pull to a stop that she opened her eyes again.<p>

"I didn't know where to take you, so I brought you to my place. Is that okay?"

Alex nodded and got out of the car. She followed Olivia into the building, stopping only when the woman opened doors for her. Once they were in the apartment, Alex felt herself breathe a small sigh of relief. She looked around the cozy apartment and knew she was safe. However, that didn't make her body any less tense.

"Do you want anything? Would you like anything?"

Alex rubbed her arm as she thought about it. She really wanted to shower and get into pyjamas. Then, she wanted to curl up under a blanket until she was safe and warm, and wish the world away. And cry. That was what she wanted.

"Alex?"

The blonde pulled herself from her thoughts. She decided to just go with what was most logical.

"I'd like to shower but… I don't have any clothes with me."

Olivia gave her a warm smile and led her to her bedroom.

"I'll lend you a pair of my pjs."

She pulled out a pair of her nicer pyjamas and handed them to Alex.

"I'll show you how to work the shower."

She led the blonde to the bathroom and pulled a towel from the linen closet. She then leaned into the shower and turned on the water.

"Just let the water run for a minute because it takes some time for the hot water to kick in. After it's hot, just turn the dial right until it's at the right temperature. Right for colder, left for hotter. There's shampoo and soap and stuff. Feel free to use whatever you want. Do you need anything else?"

Alex shook her head.

"Okay. I'll be in the living room when you're done okay?"

"Okay."

Olivia gave her one last look before leaving. Had Alex not been so in control of herself, she'd have been shaking like a leaf. However, she didn't want to let on to the woman how upset she really was so she forced herself to keep her composure. She knew once the brunette left and she stepped into the shower, she'd be able to lose it completely and no one would know.

The brunette closed the door and made her way to the living room. She sat down on the couch and started to replay the evening, not sure what to make of the tonight. She still didn't know exactly what had happened to Alex and the blonde wasn't divulging anything. Olivia had done what she normally does: ask if the person wanted to talk, and if they didn't, she waited for them to open up. However, Alex had yet to say anything about what happened. Olivia would be lying if she said she wasn't dying to know everything. She knew Alex would have to give an official testimony very soon (they had only delayed it as a favour), but she wanted to hear it from Alex herself, and not under formal circumstances.

The brunette sighed and got up. She made her way to the bedroom and changed into something more comfortable than her work clothes. As she passed by the bathroom on her way to the living room, she quietly pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear Alex. She wasn't trying to be inappropriate, but she wanted to make sure that she was okay.

She couldn't hear anything, so she just made her way back to the living room. She grabbed a blanket, plopped down on the couch, and turned on the tv. She wasn't fooling herself though, she knew she'd never be able to concentrate enough to be able to watch anything.

Olivia wasn't sure how much time had passed when she finally heard the shower stop. She was nervous about having Alex come out and join her, because she wasn't sure how the blonde was feeling and she wasn't sure what she'd say to her. She sat on the couch and waited for the blonde to emerge.

After a few minutes, she finally saw Alex quietly walk into the living room. The blonde looked down nervously at the floor before slowly shifting her gaze to meet Olivia's. Alex felt her throat get dry when the two women's eyes finally met.

The blonde walked over and sat down facing Olivia, leaning the side of her body on the couch.

"Hey." Olivia managed to say.

"Hi."

"How was the shower?"

"Good. Thanks."

Olivia nodded, unsure of what to say next. She looked over Alex, trying to gage how the woman was feeling.

Although Alex looked beautiful as always, especially in the detective's pyjamas, Olivia noticed that the woman looked tired and tense. The brunette wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and hold her close, but she knew she shouldn't. She couldn't tell how she was really feeling though because, as always, Alex was hiding her real feelings.

"Do you want to talk?"

Alex shrugged.

"What is there to say?"

"Don't be like that Alex. Not with me."

Alex kept her gaze for a minute before sighing. She ran her fingers into her hair and shook her head.

"If I talk, I'll just cry…" she whispered.

"That's okay with me." Olivia said back, gently.

Alex shook her head as she wiped angrily at her eyes.

"I don't like this. I don't want to be seen as a victim. I'm not weak. I don't want to keep crying."

Olivia moved closer and rested her hand on the woman's bicep.

"No Alex. You're not. Anything you tell me, and anything you do, like cry, won't make me think you're weak. You're one of the strongest and most intelligent women I know. I have a lot of respect and admiration for you Alex. You showing some vulnerability won't make me think any less of you."

Alex held her gaze for another moment before breaking down.

"I was so scared…" she started, before she broke down in heart-wrenching sobs.

Olivia felt her heart break as the blonde buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She reached over and pulled the woman into her lap. Alex went willingly. She had wanted to be held by Olivia ever since the brunette had first shown up to her door, but circumstance and the blonde herself had kept that from happening. But now, with those caring words and Alex's own feelings, she could no longer resist. She wanted to be comforted, so she went willingly when Olivia reached for her.

She felt Olivia's hand rubbing her back as sob after sob racked her body. She hugged Olivia tighter, and the woman responded by gripping her body tighter too. It made Alex feel better to feel the detective's grip tighten, but she still ached so much. She felt so hurt and violated, and she'd been so scared. She had wanted Olivia then, but she was relieved to at least have her now.

She didn't know how long it took to calm herself down, but eventually Alex managed to stop crying. Embarrassed, she shyly accepted a Kleenex from Olivia and wiped her eyes and nose.

"I must look awful." Alex said, wiping her eyes.

"You look just as beautiful as always."

Alex felt herself give a tiny smile. Even at times like this, Olivia managed to make her smile.

"Thanks…"

Olivia smiled at her, moving a piece of fallen hair from her face. Alex made no motion to move from her lap, and Olivia had no intention of letting the blonde go. They sat quietly for a moment before Alex started to talk.

"I should have looked at who it was before I opened the door. I just… I don't know. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Olivia took calm breaths, forcing herself not to jump in and ask a dozen questions. She had to remind herself to give Alex time to tell her story. She was so relieved that the blonde was finally talking and she didn't want to do anything to scare her into silence.

"I opened the door, and before I even knew… He just came in and was yelling, asking me if I was Alexandra Cabot. Ranting about his brother. I tried to calm him down, I tried to get to a phone…"

Alex began shaking, so Olivia gently rested a hand on her lower back. Alex took a deep breath and continued.

"He was beyond talking to. I knew I had to get out, but when I made a move to get to the door, he grabbed me and… he forced me to the wall. He called me all sorts of names and said I should have left his brother alone and that his brother wasn't guilty."

She swallowed hard.

"And that's when he started to… hit me and touch me and just… say these awful things."

Alex was shaking, and Olivia would have been too (from anger) had she not had such a command over her emotions. She forced herself to remain calm, and listen to Alex, even though she wanted to destroy all the furniture in her house and go after the man who had touched Alex. She was pulled from her thoughts as the blonde continued.

"He didn't get um, far, before you came to the door."

Alex looked up at Olivia for the first time since she had begun talking.

"I've never wanted you more than I did in those moments. I knew I'd be okay if you were there. When you came I… I knew I'd be okay. I knew you'd know. I knew you'd figure out something was wrong. I prayed the whole time… and it worked. You came."

Alex felt her cheeks flush, so she looked away. Olivia felt her heart swell, and had this been a different situation, she would have said something back. But this wasn't the time or place, so she nodded her head and, with a dry mouth, said, "you're right."

"About what?"

"I knew."

Alex nodded.

"I was so relieved, Olivia. You saved me."

Olivia shook her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier, Alex. I feel so-"

Before Olivia could continue, Alex covered her mouth with a finger.

"You didn't know Liv. It could have been so much worse, but you came and you figured it out. Thank you."

Alex wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"I've always felt so safe around you. I've never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you in that moment. I don't know why… but you were the only person I could think of. It just…it really hit me then."

"What?"

Alex pulled back to look at her.

"How safe I feel with you. How much I need you. How much I look forward to being around you."

Olivia gave a small smile. She felt so many emotions, but this was not the right time to have this conversation. So, she stuck to a safe answer.

"I want you to feel those things Alex. I only ever want to make you feel safe and happy. I just wish I could have been there earlier. If only I had gone right to your apartment instead of going to your office…"

Alex shook her head.

"You'll kill yourself over the what ifs, Liv. You showed up when you did, and you stopped it. That's all that matters."

Olivia gave a deep sigh, but said nothing else.

"If you come with me, I'll give my statement to the guys tomorrow. I'll feel better if you're there."

"Of course."

Olivia reached for the blonde's hand and squeezed it gently. Alex gave a small smile.

"Thanks… for giving me the night to recover."

Alex needed the night to deal with her feelings before she could give a statement. Most people would do better giving their version of the events right away while it was fresh in their minds, but not Alex. She knew she'd give a better statement with a night to deal with what happened.

"Anything you need Alex…"

The blonde nodded.

"I appreciate it." She said softly.

The women sat in silence. Olivia's right hand was still on Alex's lower back, and her left was still holding Alex's. The blonde finally gave a deep sigh and leaned sideways, resting her head and body on the brunette. She had been fighting the urge all night, but she could no longer hold it in. She wanted to be comforted, so she finally allowed herself to give in.

She could feel the tension dissipate as their bodies melted together. Olivia let go of her hand and wrapped her arms around the counselor. Alex nuzzled her nose in Olivia's neck and slipped her hands around the brunette's back. Olivia smiled to herself, even though she felt a twinge of guilt for enjoying the contact. She rubbed Alex's back soothingly, feeling her breathing deepen as she really began to relax for the first time that evening. Alex felt tears running down her cheeks, but she felt so much calmer. She still hurt, and she still felt violated and hurt, but she felt so much better now that she was here in Olivia's arms. The brunette was her rock, the reason she was even still whole right now. And now, she was her saviour. Alex had never been so relieved to see Olivia, and she just was so grateful that she had come to her apartment and protected her.

She tightened her grip on Olivia's waist, enjoying the safety and comfort of the woman's embrace. The women sat quietly, each enjoying the other's soft and warm body until Alex unsuccessfully tried to muffle a yawn.

"Getting tired?"

"No." The blonde lied.

"Liar. Why don't you go lay down? I'll take the couch tonight. My bed is really comfortable."

Alex pulled back and rubbed her eyes. She sat quietly for a moment before starting.

"Would you mind coming with me? I…I'd just feel better if you slept in there with me. I don't want to be alone tonight."

Olivia felt her stomach drop at the thought. Spend the night in bed with this beautiful woman? At any other time, she'd jump at the opportunity, but she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea now. Olivia knew she was attracted to the blonde, and she didn't want to risk accidentally touching her while she (Olivia) was asleep. She couldn't control her actions while sleeping, and that made her nervous.

Alex could tell the woman was hesitating.

"What's wrong?"

"I just… I'm afraid of touching you by accident if I do sleep next to you."

"You won't. But if you do, that's okay. You won't scare me."

"But-"

"Please Liv?"

The brunette couldn't deny those beautiful blue eyes. Finally she nodded.

"Okay."

The blonde smiled at her, relieved. She really didn't want to sleep alone tonight. She wasn't sure she'd sleep at all if she were.

Olivia on the other hand, was apprehensive. An entire night of sleeping beside the woman she was falling for (or had already fallen for) and needing to keep her distance? She wasn't sure she could do it.

She didn't have much more time to reflect on it because Alex got up and held out her hand for Olivia to take. The brunette obliged, and the women made their way to the bedroom. When the blonde entered the room, she turned to face Olivia.

"It's okay if you touch me by accident, or on purpose. I might enjoy your touches."

Even though the comment was completely innocent and meant to tell Olivia that it was okay to comfort her while lying in bed, the blonde smirked when the brunette's mouth opened slightly but no sound came out.

Olivia, blinking, ignored the heat between her legs and quietly joined Alex in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my loyal friends! Here is the next part for you. I wrote this one especially for all my wonderful reviewers! I have no idea where this freaking story is going anymore. It has taken off on its own and has created its own ideas. I think it's going in one direction and I start writing and something else happens instead. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for reading!

PS- My next one won't be for a few days... And by a few days I mean probably not until like Friday or something. I'm warning you now because I'm sorry it'll take so long. Insane week ahead of me!

* * *

><p>Olivia stared at the ceiling and blinked. It had been nearly two hours since the women had laid down and she still wasn't asleep. She knew it had nothing to do with not being tired and everything to do with the gorgeous blonde laying approximately 2 inches from her right side. The woman's proximity was keeping Olivia wide awake.<p>

Alex was laying on her side, facing the brunette. She was fast asleep, and had been that way for the past hour or so. Her hand was tucked under Olivia's pillow for comfort, but other than that, she was on her side of the bed and there was no contact between the two. Olivia was both relieved and disappointed that the blonde was keeping to herself. She had been trying to control her thoughts and breathing, hoping that she could trick herself into falling asleep. So far, it wasn't going well. The only thing that _was_ going well was her imagination: dozens of scenarios kept popping into her head about how she would take Alex if she could. She tried to force her mind to behave, but it wouldn't.

She looked over at the blonde who was sleeping so soundly next to her. When they had first laid in bed, Olivia had kept herself as close to the edge as she could. However, Alex refused to allow that and had tugged on the brunette's arm to pull her closer to the middle. They laid side by side for a while, but Olivia had not succeeded in relaxing because she was paranoid to touch the woman next to her.

The brunette couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as she remembered what Alex had done to solve that problem.

"_Why are you so tense?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I can tell you're on edge, Liv. If I'm making you uncomfortable…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose or anything."_

_Olivia could almost feel the sadness in Alex's voice. _

"_No, it's not that."_

"_Then what is it?"_

_Olivia paused._

"_I just am really worried about touching you, Alex. Earlier...it didn't go so well. Not that I'm trying to punish you for that. I'm just worried now that I'll cause the same reaction and I don't want that." _

_Rather than respond, Alex slid over to where Olivia was laying. She tucked her hand around Olivia's bicep, laid her head right next to the woman's, and, shifting to her side, rested her lower body against Olivia's right leg. _

"_There. Now you don't have to worry."_

_Olivia couldn't respond. She was too busy focusing on controlling her breathing. Too much was going on at once. Her throat was completely dry and she couldn't think. Her heart rate had doubled and she could feel herself sweating at having Alex so close. She could do nothing but feel. She could smell Alex, and feel her… and damn the woman felt good. Her hand and body were so soft against Olivia's skin. Olivia knew she was wet, but this had made it ten times worse. She wasn't sure which emotion was reigning more over her being: happiness or hatred. She loved being so close to the blonde, but it was wreaking havoc on her body. _

Olivia was pulled from her reverie as a shiver passed down her spine. Alex was shifting next to her and her wrist had brushed against Olivia's shoulder. Just that simple contact made Olivia's body react.

She quietly laid there, waiting for Alex to settle down. However, instead of settling, Alex became more active. Before she started to toss and turn, Olivia decided to reach a hand over and placed it on the blonde's arm. She shook her gently and whispered her name. The woman breathed in deep and opened her eyes wide.

"Liv?"

She stayed wide-eyed for a moment before she began to blink and push herself up, looking around the room.

"Where am I?"

The woman squinted. Olivia smiled reassuringly.

"You're back at my place."

Alex, confused, looked back at Olivia. It took a moment for the memories to come back, but when they did, Alex's shoulders relaxed.

"I guess I slept pretty hard. Sorry."

She laid back down, resting her head on her pillow. Olivia turned to face her.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Alex whispered.

"You didn't."

"You were already up?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep at all?"

Alex knew the answer when Olivia stayed quiet.

"Is it me?"

Olivia wasn't sure how to respond to that. It was her, but not in the way she was asking.

"I take that as a yes."

"I didn't say anything."

"Exactly."

Olivia sighed.

"It's you but it's not. It's hard having you next to me, but it's not just that. Everything that happened is on my mind too."

"Why is it hard having me next to you?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. She avoided the blonde's gaze for a minute, debating. The blonde's voice sounded so caring and inviting. She wanted to be honest with her, but she shouldn't. They really shouldn't be having this conversation at this time. But then again, she wanted to be honest. Should she tell her? Should she be honest, or should she wait? Did she even want to tell her?

Alex reached out and touched Olivia's face.

"Why is it hard?" she whispered.

"It's hard because…" Olivia cleared her throat. She searched for the words.

"Be honest, Liv."

Alex had a feeling she knew what the brunette was going to say. They had been dancing around this subject for so long that she was surprised this hadn't come up sooner. But then again, she wasn't really. Alex had been afraid to confront it, so she had avoided it completely. What did surprise her was that Olivia hadn't brought it up. Regardless, right now, for whatever reason, she wanted to talk about it. She was tired of pretending.

"Liv?"

The woman sighed.

"I think you know Alex. You're not an idiot."

"No, I'm not. But I'd still like you to tell me."

The darkness helped to encourage Olivia's honesty. She swallowed hard before beginning.

"It's hard to be next to you because we're so close. It's hard to be close to you." Olivia's thoughts were jumbled, and she was having a hard time expressing herself. "It's hard to concentrate on anything but you, and yet I can't focus on you either because of everything I'm feeling."

"What are you feeling?"

Olivia could feel her cheeks flush. Even though the blonde could hardly see her, she was still embarrassed.

"A lot of things."

"Like?"

"Like um," Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "Jesus, this is hard. It's hard to lay next to you, it's hard to focus on sleep."

Olivia bit her lip and finally just forced herself to go for it.

"It's hard to not notice the fact that an absolutely stunningly gorgeous woman is laying right next to me and I can't touch her. Not in the way I've fantasized about anyways. It's hard not to notice how good you smell or how you make my body shiver when your hand touches my skin. It's hard to ignore the sound of my blood rushing in my ears or my heart racing in my chest. It's hard to sleep because I have about a thousand butterflies flapping around in my stomach because the woman who I've been attracted to for as long as I can remember is finally in my bed, but not for the reasons that I had always imagined."

Olivia stopped talking, blushing furiously. She waited, but Alex said nothing. Her heart sank when Alex got up to leave.

She felt the bed dip and before she could even register what was going on, the blonde was already laying against her and her lips were pressed to Olivia's. It took the brunette a second to realise that Alex hadn't gotten up to leave; she had gotten up to shift over to where the brunette was laying. As soon as her brain got over the shock of feeling soft, warm lips against her own, Olivia began to kiss back. She felt her whole body melt into Alex. Was this really happening? The blonde was softly caressing her lips, kissing her so gently that Olivia wasn't even sure it was happening. She could feel her entire body heat up and a million things were going through her mind.

She stopped thinking completely when she felt Alex's right hand stroking the side of her face, go down her neck, and travel down her arm until it reached her hand. Her belly dipped at the sweetness of the gesture: holding hands during their first kiss. And what a kiss. Olivia's head was spinning at everything this meant. Alex let out a small moan before she pulled away. She rested her forehead against Olivia's for a second before moving to lay completely on the woman.

The two women stayed silent as they caught their breath. It was Olivia who finally broke the silence a minute later.

"I wasn't quite clear on that. How do you feel about me?"

She could feel Alex vibrating against her, and when she did, she started giggling too.

"You're such a loser," came Alex's muffled response.

Olivia giggled again, raising their joined hands to intertwine their fingers. Alex stayed nestled in Olivia's shoulder for a moment, smiling as she enjoyed the contact of their joined bodies.

She purred when Olivia began to rub her back.

"Like that?"

"Love that."

She shifted her body to give Olivia better access to her back, forcing the brunette to suppress a groan at the feel of Alex's soft breasts pushed into her side. Olivia ignored the wetness between her legs for the tenth time that night and continued to rub the woman's back.

"We have so much to talk about."

"I know," Olivia answered.

"Are you serious? About what you said."

Olivia stopped rubbing her back.

"I've never been more serious about anything, Alex."

The blonde nodded, and Olivia resumed rubbing her back.

"Me too. I really like you, Liv. I have for a long time. I just… I was scared to admit it."

"I was too."

The brunette leaned down and they shared one more passionate kiss before laying back down.

"Do you think you can sleep now?"

Olivia chuckled.

"Without a doubt."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my pretties! Here is part 5! I totally thought I'd be done after like 2-3 but it turns out not so much. I think my next post will be my last, but I will make it worthwhile.

So, this chapter will make you all love me at first, and hate me at the end. I will try to post the rest this weekend. It won't be up until at the earliest Sunday, because someone got the bright idea of having me babysit overnight. I have no idea what to do with a 5-year-old, and apparently they don't know me very well if they trust me with it! lol. Wish me luck. I haven't babysat in like five years. I have no idea how to do it anymore (and can't be bothered).

Anyways that's it for now. Enjoy!

Rated : M

* * *

><p>The next morning, the women got ready and made their way to the station. Alex had been nervous in the car, but the minute she walked into the precinct, her entire demeanor had changed. Olivia was impressed with the way that Alex had managed to gain control of herself and made herself appear cool, calm, collected, and confident. Alex gave her statement to Elliot, and the following week, Marcus' brother was tried and sentenced.<p>

Olivia had accompanied her to the apartment after Alex gave her testimony, and the two of them cleaned it and got rid of any evidence that anything had happened. The women had had a serious discussion about Alex reclaiming her space, and not allowing what happened to control how the blonde felt in the apartment. Even with Olivia's support, it had still been a long week of recovery for Alex, and she had spent many nights with the lights on. Olivia had been dropping in randomly throughout the week, making sure that the blonde was okay. She had spent the night a few times, but nothing had happened. She wasn't going to complain though because it gave her to opportunity to spend the night holding Alex. She had spent more time holding her close and kissing her temple, stroking her side, and simply enjoying the contact than actually sleeping. However, it had been well-worth the lack of sleep.

Tonight was the fourth night she was there, and she was excited. The last time she was here (two days ago), she and Alex had spent a substantial amount of time kissing, and she was looking forward to doing it some more. Not that she expected it, but she really hoped it would happen.

As she made her way down the hallway to Alex's apartment, she suddenly felt nervous. She moved the bag of Chinese food to her left hand and gave a deep sigh, pausing before Alex's door. She licked her lips and quickly fixed her hair one last time before knocking on the door.

She was greeted by the site of a very attractive blonde in jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her face broke out in a grin when she saw the brunette.

"Hey you."

Olivia smiled when Alex moved to let her in. Olivia took a step forward but instead of making her way into the living room as she normally did, she took a step towards Alex. She placed her right hand on Alex's hip and softly kissed the woman's cheek.

Alex, not expecting the touch, felt her stomach dip at Olivia's kind, but possessive grip on her hip. The world stopped moving as Olivia's breasts grazed her own. Her heart fluttered when she felt the woman's lips graze her cheek, and by the time the brunette pulled away, Alex's throat had gone dry. She tried to control her breathing, but wasn't faring well. When the women's eyes met, Alex pursed her lips, a clear sign that wasn't impressed because, judging by Olivia's smirk, the woman knew exactly what she had done to the blonde.

"Hi babe," Olivia answered casually, pulling her body away and making her way to the couch.

"I brought supper."

She plopped down on the couch and began pulling containers from the paper bag. Alex bit her smiling bottom lip, shook her head, and closed the door.

_That woman will be the death of me, _Alex thought.

She made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Olivia. The brunette smiled at her and handed her a container, which she happily accepted. Alex sat with her back against the arm of the couch, tucking her toes under Olivia's thigh. The women smiled at each other and began eating, content to just be in the other's presence. They briefly shared what they did during the day, before moving back to comfortable silence. They shared occasional shy smiles, but for the most part, they simply enjoyed the other woman's proximity.

There was something oddly romantic about having Olivia so close to her while they remained silent. Alex wiggled her toes under Olivia's thigh, causing the woman to smile at her food. Olivia took a bite, still smiling, and casually traced her left hand up Alex's right calf. She chewed her food slowly as she made her way up the jean of the blonde's pants, flattening her hand to the woman's leg so she could feel every dip and curve. When she finished swallowing, her hand was up at Alex's knee. She slowly made her way back down the inside of her knee, down the inside of her calf, and brought her hand back to her food. She took another bite, and when the blonde wiggled her toes again, Olivia resumed her gentle touches on the woman's other leg.

For Alex, it had started out as a game. It was fun to have Olivia tickle her knee or trace her kneecap: it was romantic. But as the heat of the woman's hand melted through her jeans and was felt by her skin, the rest of her body started to heat up too. By the time Olivia's hand had made its way down her other leg, Alex was no longer playing. Her heart was beating fast and her throat was dry. Olivia hadn't looked at her, but that had been part of the game too.

Now, the air was different, and Alex knew it. She also knew, judging by the way the detective was poking at her food, that the brunette knew it too.

Alex swallowed hard and put her food on the table. Without making eye contact, she grabbed Olivia's container and placed it on the coffee table as well. It was only when she turned herself back towards the other woman that they made eye contact for the first time since things had shifted. Olivia's eyes had changed, and Alex knew that the woman was now solely focused on her. She slowly rested back against the arm of the couch and scooted down. She extended her arms, grabbed the detective, and pulled her down on top of her. They shifted until both women were comfortable, and once relaxed, both women were breathing hard.

"I'm so turned on and we haven't even started kissing yet."

Alex laughed. "I know."

The blonde wasted no time and moved her head up to capture the detective's lips. Olivia eagerly responded, matching the blonde's slow kiss before changing it into a heated one. When she felt the blonde's hands begin to roam, her stomach dipped. Even though the fingers weren't straying anywhere daring, they still made her wet. Alex knew exactly what she was doing, and for the first time, she slipped her fingers under the brunette's top to feel her lower back. She brought her fingers up the woman's back and raked her fingers and nails down her skin.

Alex knew she had turned Olivia on by the way the brunette responded. Olivia purred, dipped her tongue into Alex's mouth, and kissed her furiously. She slipped a firm thigh between the blonde's legs and began grinding it against the woman's centre. Alex's breath caught in her throat at the feel of Olivia's leg against her. She pulled her mouth from Olivia's and groaned loudly. The brunette nipped at her neck and groaned as well when she felt the blonde's hips thrust against her leg.

"God Olivia…"

The blonde blindly felt the woman's body until her right hand found what it was looking for. Olivia's breath caught in her throat when she felt Alex's hand slide over her crotch, and she dropped her head to Alex's shoulder when the woman's fingers began to rub against her. She squeezed her eyes shut and gasped as she rocked, groaning loudly when the blonde found her clit with the side of her hand.

"Fuck, Alex."

Olivia panted the words out before moving her mouth to Alex's. She kissed her hard and reached her hand down to pull away the blonde's from her centre. If she continued, she'd come on the spot. That definitely wasn't something she wanted to do. She intertwined their fingers and moved the blonde's hand so it was by her face. She slid her tongue against Alex's as she reached her hand down and began to massage the woman's breast. She grazed her palm and fingertips over it until she could feel her hardened nipple. She then massaged it more thoroughly before moving to the woman's waist. She danced her fingers down her side, lightly stroking the exposed skin at her hip, before moving her own hand down to Alex's centre.

She grabbed her firmly, but because of the woman's jeans, she was greatly restricted. Instead, she brought her hand up and unbuttoned her jeans. She slid down the zipper and tugged on them. Alex lifted her hips slightly and Olivia slid her hand inside.

The blonde tore her mouth away and grunted loudly when she felt Olivia's teasing fingers move into a more firm touch. The brunette, for her part, felt herself get even wetter when she felt Alex's panties dampen. Alex thrust her hips against Olivia's hand, pulling her back into a kiss. She grinded her hips into the woman's hand a few more times before growing frustrated.

"We _have_ to move this to the bedroom."

"I agree."

The brunette, breathing heavily, got up and helped Alex up. She led the way to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.


	6. Final chapter

Well, this is the last one. My story has come to a close! In a way I'm relieved, because I feel bad making you all wait like a week for an update (I hated waiting), but I just don't have the time to update like I used to.

So I went babysitting... and man. Idk how people do it with little kids. They are tiring! And they are snotty and clingy. This kid was actually pretty good, and that's saying a lot because I honestly don't really like little kids (don't have the patience for them). I forgot that kids will ask you whatever comes to mind (why do you have a scar here? What are those red dots on your face? I have a penis. Do you want to see it?) and they will also tell you whatever is on their mind. I was informed of the fact that the boy had a rash on his penis and that he needed to put cream on it daily. I also found out that he could not wipe his ass and I had to do that for him (mom def didn't tell me about that one!). I spent 5 hours (not kidding) playing army men. He enjoyed this greatly, especially all the voices and stories I came up with (my stories can be PG too you know). Thankfully he wanted me to line up the men so I killed about two minutes each time lining them up. Also, I saw The Muppets with Jason Segel four times in a row. It's not bad the first time around. After four times, you pretty much wanna kill yourself. That's my review of that movie.

I finished my last day of class on Thursday! Now I'm just getting ready to teach. I am not looking forward to it. I'm so ready to be done. May 4th cannot come fast enough!

Happy Easter guys! This is my gift to you for all your wonderful reviews. This is a STRONG M RATING in this chapter. Please be advised. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>As soon as the door closed, Alex resumed kissing Olivia. She buried her fingers in the woman's hair and pulled her closer so she could deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced, and the blonde could feel her knees getting weak.<p>

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's lower back and held her close. She was incredibly turned on and it felt fantastic to have Alex's fingers tugging at her scalp. Knowing that she was finally here, finally with Alex, made Olivia happier than she could have ever described.

Alex tugged Olivia, pulling them both towards the bed. She slid her hands to the detective's shoulders and pushed off her sweater. She let her fingers roam across her back as they continued to kiss. Olivia pulled her lips away, dragging them across the blonde's jaw to the side of her neck. She kissed the sensitive skin there, eliciting a moan.

Alex tugged at Olivia's shirt, wanting it off. Olivia pulled away, resting her hands on Alex's arms.

"Wait," Olivia said, breathing hard. "I just want you to stop for a second and think. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Liv."

"But really think about it. I don't want you to regret this. This isn't just… This means a lot to me, and I want it to for you too. I don't want it to turn into a regret or something you didn't want to do."

Alex paused, trying to think of how to answer her. She brought herself close to Olivia, linking their fingers.

"It means a lot to me, Liv. I've wanted you for a long time and this isn't going to just be some fancy fuck for me. This isn't the end or a onetime thing for me. This is the beginning of something more. I want this. I want you. And I want something more for us too. I want to be more than just friends."

Olivia felt herself smile.

"Good. Because that's exactly how I feel."

"Good."

They kissed gently, their arms sliding around the other's body. After several long kisses, Alex pulled away.

"I can't wait to see you naked."

Olivia laughed.

"The feeling is mutual."

Alex moved her eyes to Olivia's chest and began working her top up and over her shoulders. The brunette, nervous, made it a point to keep her hands at her sides. She had to fight the urge to shy away from Alex's gaze. Alex ran her fingers over Olivia's exposed skin, breathing deeper and deeper the more her eyes saw. She reached back and undid the woman's bra, her breath catching in her throat when she caught the first view of the woman's naked breasts.

She swallowed hard and brought her fingers to the Olivia's chest before tilting her head up and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Alex's fingers danced over the brunette's chest, causing both women to shiver. Alex broke their kiss and moved her mouth down Olivia's throat to the woman's collarbone and then down to her breasts. She pulled a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked.

"Ugh."

Olivia's fingers dug their way into Alex's hair, massaging her scalp as the blonde's tongue worked her nipple. She could feel her panties getting wet again as the woman began nipping at her skin.

"Alex," came Olivia's hoarse whisper. "We need to move to the bed."

Olivia's knees could no longer support her weight. She felt like she was going to collapse from desire. Alex nodded at the request and led them to the bed. When the back of her calves hit the bed, Alex was thrown off balance and sat down abruptly. Olivia gave a small laugh and reached down to pull off the blonde's top. Alex didn't complain when the focus shifted to her because when the detective leaned down, her breasts were presented right before Alex's face. She briefly sucked a nipple into her mouth before she had to let go to have her shirt pulled off.

As soon as her top was off, Olivia reached down and removed her bra. She pushed Alex down onto the bed and led her to the pillows. As the blonde laid back, Olivia was presented with a magnificent view of her chest. She leaned down and settled her hips between Alex's legs, bringing her mouth and left hand to the woman's chest. She teased and nipped until the woman was wriggling and moaning beneath her, enjoying the feel of Alex's fingers tugging at her hair. She sucked, licked, kissed, and pinched until she was satisfied both nipples were rock hard.

She gave one final kiss to Alex's chest before gently raking her teeth back up to the woman's mouth. She kissed her passionately, trailing her fingers down to the blonde's centre and teasing her inner thighs. She glided her fingers over her, just barely touching, and smiling into the kiss when Alex raised her hips.

"I can feel you smiling, tease."

Olivia giggled against her lips and kissed her way down her cheek to her ear.

"I love to feel you squirm," she whispered huskily.

Alex shivered and kissed her neck.

"It doesn't take much when it's you. I really want you Liv. Please."

Olivia nodded and kissed her jaw before making her way down to the woman's panties. She smiled at the delicate satin material and pulled them off. Her breath caught in her throat when she was greeted by the sight of perfect white skin. Alex was perfect, the most perfect woman she'd ever seen. She looked her body up and down, shivering at the beauty laying before her. She looked back down and desperately wanted to take Alex into her mouth, but she resisted. Instead, she settled so that her mouth was between the woman's legs, but instead of tasting her as she wanted to, she slowly kissed the woman's inner thighs.

Alex, already turned on beyond belief, enjoyed the gentle touches at first. However, when she realised that Olivia was planning on caressing every inch of her inner thighs, she grew impatient.

"Enough Liv. I want you. Touch me."

She raised her hips as she spoke, emphasizing her point. Liv, never one to disappoint, brought her mouth to the woman's centre and delicately traced the tip of her tongue over her slit. Alex let out an audible gasp and groaned contently when Liv's tongue slowly made its way against her. Her back arched as the woman's tongue made its way between her lips, caressing her, before making its way up to her clit. It had been so long since Alex had made love, and it had been so long that she'd been waiting to with Olivia, that every inch of her body was on high alert. She could feel her entire body heat up and her stomach clamped down hard at the woman's touch.

"God Liv. You feel so good."

Alex spread her legs further, giving Olivia better access to her. The brunette flattened her tongue against her vagina and slowly dragged her tongue against her. She dipped the tip of her tongue down to Alex's entrance, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde, and then moved up slightly to press the base of her tongue to Alex's clit. She spent several minutes opening her mouth wide and dragging her tongue up and down against Alex. The woman's hips were moving increasingly rapidly, until Olivia decided to change tactics.

"Ugh. God you feel good."

The blonde moaned loudly when Olivia shifted, tracing the letters of the alphabet with the base of her tongue against the woman's clit. When Alex's hips created a quick, rhythmic pattern, Olivia switched things up again and sucked Alex's clit into her mouth. She was careful to wrap her lips around her teeth so as not to hurt the woman, and took great care to gently suck on her.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Fuck!"

Alex gripped the back of the mattress and squeezed the pillow as her back arched and she pressed her hips into Olivia's mouth.

"Fuck Liv!"

Seeing as she'd found something that Alex seemed to really like, she decided to stick with this form of touch. Olivia sucked harder, pulling her clit into her mouth. She sucked until she could press her tongue against the base of Alex's clit. She searched until she got the reaction she wanted: a shout and a rough jerk of Alex's hips. She moved herself forward and sucked hard, rubbing her tongue right against the spot that was making Alex shake.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck."

Olivia fought the smile that was forming on her face. She made a mental note to point out Alex's colourful vocabulary in bed. However, for now, she had more important things to focus on.

She followed the movement of Alex's hips with her mouth and brought her fingers up, placing them at her entrance. She very slowly inserted a finger, keeping it near the entrance and teased gently. She assumed Alex was getting close, so she wanted to find the woman's G-spot before she came. She slid in further, feeling along the woman's wall until she found it. Once she did, she sucked hard on her clit. She gently rubbed her fingers against her G-spot and moving her finger in and out of her entrance.

Alex could no longer take it. She was going to explode from the overload of sensations. She could feel Olivia everywhere at once, and she was struggling to keep it together. She was gasping, sweating, and she could feel her stomach bearing down harder and harder the more Olivia worked her body.

"Oh my God. I'm going to come. Oh God, don't stop. I'm going to come."

Olivia felt herself get wet at the words, and focused on sucked and moving faster. Alex curled her fingers and toes, her hips jerking faster and faster.

"Oh fuck. Ohhh…. Fuck!"

Alex gasped loudly and jerked her hips quickly, pressing her head deep into the pillow as her back arched off the bed. She dug her heels in the bed as her stomach bore down hard with her orgasm. She could feel it deep in her belly, in her clit, inside, and Olivia's strokes against her centre were making her come hard and fast. She jerked and froze in place, her mouth wide open, eyes clamped shut, her face contorted in ecstasy, as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She focused solely on the feeling of Liv's lips and tongue on her clit, on her finger deep inside of her, and on the feeling of pure pleasure coursing through her body. Her breath caught in her throat as her body jerked a few times, electricity running through her entire body.

When her orgasm came to a crashing end, she gasped loudly, her hips dropping onto the bed. She panted quickly, feeling Liv's mouth slow, but not stop. The woman slowed her touches to almost a stop, and Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the slight movements against her clit and inside her body. It soon became apparent why Olivia was continuing.

Alex could feel herself building up again, and she was surprised.

"Oh my God. Oh God Olivia. Fuck. What are you doing to me?"

The brunette, feeling extra smug, said nothing. Instead, she continued to lick Alex's clit, slowly and gently. Her movements became progressively faster, matching them to the movement of the blonde's hips. Soon the woman was losing it, swearing loudly against her pillow. Alex came again, faster than the first time. Afterward, Olivia laid her head against the blonde's thigh, waiting for the blonde to tell her to move.

Alex lay against the pillow, panting heavily. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure, but once she did, she reached for Olivia.

"Come here."

Olivia gently slipped her finger out of Alex and crawled up to her, laying kisses on her body as she moved up. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and lovingly kissed her neck. Alex wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

"Mmm. That was so good."

Olivia nodded in agreement against her neck. She placed a gentle kiss there before yawning.

"I'm wiped."

Alex laughed.

"You? _I'm _wiped. But I haven't gotten to touch you yet and I want to."

Olivia moved to spoon her close. She wrapped her arm around Alex's lower belly and tugged on her until they were as close as they could get. She reached over and grabbed a sheet, tucking it around them. She settled onto the same pillow as the blonde, carefully placing her arm around the woman's stomach and reached for her hand. She intertwined their fingers and brought her lips to Alex's ear.

"There will be so more instances where you will get to my love. I don't plan on going _anywhere_. This is where I want to be. This is where I am happiest. Here, right next to you, in your bed, just us."

She placed a gentle kiss on Alex's head and settled into her. Alex could feel the love in her voice, and it brought tears to her eyes. Rather than respond, she cuddled back into Olivia's protective embrace and squeezed her fingers against Olivia's. Olivia, in response, gave a loving squeeze back.

"Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight baby. I'm so happy to be here with you. I never thought I'd ever get this with you. It seemed too good to be true."

"Sometimes I feel that way too. You're so loving and I love spending time with you. I hope I get to for a very long time."

"You will, because I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

"You better get comfortable then."

Olivia snuggled in close and squeezed Alex.

"I am," she whispered.

"Good. Cuz you're going to be here for a very long time."

She kissed Alex's head before snuggling in close and closing her eyes.

"Then I'll be happy for a very long time."

Even though she couldn't see her, Alex smiled. She gave one last squeeze to Olivia's hand and both women fell asleep.

_La fin._


End file.
